the_scorpions_kiss_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot
Pilot is the first episode of the first season of The Scorpion's Kiss. It aired on October 3rd, 2018. Synopsis After her mother's mysterious passing, Alice deals with the aftermath, when suddenly finds out her mother has been keeping a secret from her. Meanwhile, Michael arrives to the Lockwood house and Ruby discovers a secret that changes her entire life. Episode Opening Scene In an apartment, Adeline is cleaning the balcony while the TV is playing inside. ADELINE: (humming) As soon as she walks back inside, she sees a masked person going through her stuff in the living room. ADELINE: AAAAHHH! Adeline runs to the balcony as the masked person walks up to her. ADELINE: Please, don't hurt me! Adeline grabs onto the balcony's fence, as she accidentally falls to the ground, snapping her neck and killing her instantly. After seeing the body, the masked person starts panicking, takes off their mask and leaves the house. (INTRO) Scene 1 A few days later''...'' Ruby and Zara are sitting on two different couches in a set, talking face to face, as cameras are recording. ZARA: So, in our final question, what do you think makes you such an influential woman? RUBY: Well, for starters, I like to think of myself as a rolemodel. I want to little girls to look at me and think "if this woman can get to where she is now, so can I". As you know, I have donated to countless charities to help this world become a better place... And that was the reasoning between Shopping Place, me and my husband wanted to create a mall that had everything and was accessible to everyone. And with that, I think I've made my mark on this world. ZARA: Well, here concludes our interview. Ruby, I just wanna say it has been a pleasure to interview you. RUBY: Thanks, Zara! Zara and Ruby kiss goodbye and the cameras stop rolling. ZARA: Great! Ugh, where the hell is my coffee, Jeremy! Ruby rolls her eyes as Theo walks up to her with Ruby's latte. THEO: Here's your latte! RUBY: Thanks... How did I do? THEO: Perfectly! RUBY: Was it too obvious that I just wanted to snap her neck right there on the spot? THEO: (chuckles) Later, Ruby arrives at the Lockwood mansion and is greeted by Viola. VIOLA: Good morning, Mrs. Lockwood. RUBY: Good morning, Viola! As Theo walks in, Viola gives him an intimidating stare. THEO: (gulp) RUBY: Have you seen Melrose since last night? VIOLA: No, ma'am. RUBY: (sigh) Kai walks down the stairs and greets his stepmother. KAI: Hey mom! RUBY: Hello Kai... Have you seen your sister? KAI: Nope. RUBY: Dear Lord... Paul goes to the living room and kisses Ruby on the lips. PAUL: Hey sunshine... How did the interview go? RUBY: Great! Except that Loomis bitch is a total cunt. PAUL: Don't let her get to you, you're Ruby Lockwood! RUBY: I know, I know... Suddenly they hear the doorbell ring. RUBY: That must be Alexandria, she is coming over for lunch, but she's a little early... Viola opens the door revealing Michael with a suitcase. MICHAEL: Did you miss me? RUBY: Michael! Ruby hugs Michael, and Paul gives Michael a handshake. MICHAEL: Wow, can't even get your little brother a hug? Paul reluctantly hugs Michael. RUBY: C'mon boys, let's not fight until lunch. Ruby turns to Michael. RUBY: What are you doing here? MICHAEL: I thought I'd stay here for a while... Until I get my own place? RUBY: Of course! Right, Paul? PAUL: ...Sure. MICHAEL: Great! RUBY: Viola will show you your room. VIOLA: Of course, Mrs. Lockwood. This way, please. Viola leads Michael upstairs, as he carries his bags. Scene 2 At the cemetery, Adeline is being buried as Alice, Richard and Catherine watch her coffin get lowered to the ground. After Adeline's funeral, the three are on Richard's house. CATHERINE: I just... can't believe it. Adeline is dead... My god! And you, Alice... How terrible you must feel. ALICE: I don't know how I'll get through this- Alice starts crying again as Richard holds her. CATHERINE: I think I'm going to take a nap... These last few days have been terrible for me. After Catherine leaves the room, Richard looks at Alice. ALICE: What? RICHARD: Nothing, it's just... how were you so quick to lie about it? ALICE: I don't know, it was the first thing that I came up with I guess... Alice starts holding Richard's hand. ALICE: Richard, remember what I said that night... No one can know about what really happened. In a flashback, the masked individual watches Adeline fall to her death. He starts panicking and takes off his mask, revealing to be Richard. He leaves the apartment and runs downstairs, only to find Alice. RICHARD: Alice! I fucked up so bad, oh my god oh my god... ALICE: I think she's dead! What the hell happened?! RICHARD: She got scared and ran away to the balcony and she accidentally fell... Oh god Alice, what are we going to do?! ALICE: Listen, I need you to calm down... If she really is dead you're going to be accused of murdering her and I can't lose you, not right now! ...I'm going to need you to follow my steps. Alice gets out of the building and runs to her mother's dead body. ALICE: Mom... MOM! Quick, someone help! My mother is dead! Richard, call 911! People start to walk up to Adeline's corpse as Alice keeps crying. Back at the present day... RICHARD: I don't know how I can live with myself... I killed your mother- ALICE: Hey, I don't blame you for anything... What happened last night was an accident. Nothing more, nothing less. RICHARD: I just- ALICE: Think about your grandmother... How would she feel if you went to jail over something that you didn't even commit? RICHARD: ...You're right, Alice. ALICE: Listen, I'm scared too, but we can't get caught! Alice kisses Richard. ALICE: I think I'm gonna go home. RICHARD: Want me to drive you there? ALICE: No, it's OK... Alice leaves his house as her sad expression turns into a devious smile. Scene 3 In the Davidson house, Laura is cleaning the kitchen as Romeo is reading the newspaper on the couch, when suddenly he gets a call. ROMEO: Hello? Laura starts paying attention to the call. ROMEO: Oh, yes. Definetly. As Laura approaches him, Romeo hears her footsteps. ROMEO: We should talk about this later. You know where to find me. Romeo hangs up. LAURA: Who was that? ROMEO: Paul... You know, business stuff. LAURA: What was it about? ROMEO: Erm, well... About Shopping Place- Suddenly Tiffany comes out of her room, visibly tired. TIFFANY: Hey guys... LAURA: Tiffany, just because it's a Saturday doesn't mean you should stay up late- TIFFANY: Whatever, mom. Daddy, can I borrow some money? ROMEO: What's it for? TIFFANY: Me and Melrose are gonna hang out tonight! You know, a girl's night. ROMEO: Ask your mother. LAURA: ...Well, first of all, you have to promise me to- TIFFANY: Yeah whatever, just leave the money on the counter. Tiffany goes back to her room. LAURA: Goddammit, that girl irritates me sometimes... Romeo? Laura looks at Romeo, who has put on headphones. LAURA: And now I'm talking to myself. Great! Scene 4 Alexandria arrives to Ruby's mansion as Viola is setting up the table for lunch. ALEXANDRIA: Hi, Viola- VIOLA: Fuck off. ALEXANDRIA: Always the charmer. Where's Ruby? Ruby comes downstairs with Michael. MICHAEL: This house has changed a lot since I've been here for the last time... ALEXANDRIA: However, the company's still the same! MICHAEL: Alexandria! Michael hugs Alexandria. ALEXANDRIA: So is that everyone? RUBY: No... Melrose is missing. KAI: Honestly mom, I don't think she's showing up anytime soon. RUBY: You're right... We should just have lunch without her. Meanwhile, Alice arrives to her house and grabs a sheet, revealing to be a notice from the bank. In a flashback, Alice walks into her apartment holding that same sheet of paper as Adeline notices her. ADELINE: I thought you were working? ALICE: I got fired. ADELINE: I wish I could say I was surprised. ALICE: However it's a good thing I got fired, I wouldn't have noticed this. Alice shows Adeline the notice from the bank about Adeline's five million dollars. ADELINE: ...Alice, I never wanted you to find out this way. ALICE: Cut the crap, mom, and explain to me if you're so rich then why the hell are we living in this shitstorm of an apartment! I mean, you'd figure if you're so rich then why is the balcony's fence about to fall off! Suddenly Adeline gets a heart attack and collapses on the floor. Richard arrives. RICHARD: Alice? OH MY GOD, what happened?! ALICE: She... She had a heart attack! Oh my god, call 911! Back in the present day, Alice is looking at the piece of paper with a smile on her face. ALICE: Guess who had the last laugh, mom... Scene 5 After the lunch, Ruby and Paul are on Paul's office in Shopping Place. RUBY: Ahh, doesn't this feel good? Our shopping's opening is a big hit! PAUL: And people said malls were dying. RUBY: I'm so proud of you. PAUL: And I'm proud of you... The two start kissing as Romeo walks in. ROMEO: C'mon guys, get a room! PAUL: Ha, sorry Paul... Guess we got a little bit carried away. What are you doing here? ROMEO: I'm here to borrow Ruby for a second. RUBY: Sure! The two step out of the room. RUBY: What's up? ROMEO: We have a bit of a problem. RUBY: Is it about the mall? ROMEO: Yeah, sadly... It's about the money. I'm pulling out. RUBY: What?! Why?! ROMEO: I don't see much future in this mall... Malls are dying. RUBY: No they're not! What the hell Romeo! We need your money! ROMEO: Of course... I could change my mind if you did something for me. RUBY: ...What? ROMEO: A dinner with me. And who knows, maybe even more- Ruby slaps Romeo. RUBY: I can't believe you right now. You're disgusting, you know that? ROMEO: Do that, or your little mall will be over before you know it. Eight o'clock, meet me at the restaurant where we first met. RUBY: Well isn't that romantic... Fuck off. Ruby storms off. Meanwhile, Tiffany arrives at a building. She enters it and goes to a room, where she finds Melrose. TIFFANY: Here's your cash... Woah! Tiffany admires the apartment. TIFFANY: Wow, and to think a week ago this place was an empty slate. MELROSE: I think I should do interior decorating for a living... But of course, that won't be as amazing as say anything my mother has ever done... Melrose sits on her couch. TIFFANY: You know I can't keep giving you money right? MELROSE: I know, I know... And I'm sorry I'm putting you through this. TIFFANY: Nah, it's ok. MELROSE: It's just... I needed to get out of that house. I just can't stand my mother anymore. Everyone treats her like the fucking Messiah... My dad's controlling, Theo's annoying, Kai is a little shit who's probably sucking up to my mother as much as he can with his little girlfriend following him everywhere. TIFFANY: Wow, you really hate your family... MELROSE: It's not that I hate them... It's just that I'm sick of living under my family's shadow! Also... I'm on my period. TIFFANY: That's why you rented your own apartment. Because you're on your period. MELROSE: (laughs) TIFFANY: ...Mikayla's not really dating Kai, right? MELROSE: Please, the day my step-brother beats his meat for the first time will be when a zombie apocalypse happens. TIFFANY: (laughs) ...You're gonna go back eventually, right? MELROSE: Maybe... Maybe not. TIFFANY: Oh shit, look at the time... Gotta go before my mother beheads me. MELROSE: Bye! TIFFANY: See you on Monday? MELROSE: Sure. Tiffany leaves the apartment as Melrose sighs. Scene 6 Later, in the evening, Ruby is thinking about Romeo's request. She decides to call him. RUBY: Hello? Yeah... I'll do it. Meanwhile, Romeo is in a hotel room with someone laying on the other side of the bed. ROMEO: I knew you'd come around. RUBY (off): Shut up... I'm doing this for Shopping Place, not you. ROMEO: Again, eight o'clock at the restaurant you and I first met. Romeo hangs up as the person laying on the other side of the bed reveals to be Zara. ZARA: Wow... You're actually in love with her... Gross. ROMEO: Say that one more time and I will slit your throat. ZARA: Wow, feisty... I like that about you. ROMEO: If this doesn't work, we'll move on to Plan B. ZARA: Who says I'm not already working on it? Her husband is one hot piece of british meat. ROMEO: And yet here you are with me. ZARA: I guess I really have hit rock bottom then. Zara gets dressed. ZARA: You should get dressed for your date. ROMEO: And you should get the fuck out. ZARA: Have a nice date, Romeo! Zara leaves. Meanwhile, Ruby is wearing a red dress when Kai walks in. KAI: Woah, look who's wearing her fancy red dress. You're gonna surprise dad? RUBY: Something like that, yes. Suddenly they hear the doorbell. RUBY: I hope that's Melrose... KAI: I highly doubt it. Kai and Ruby go downstairs as Viola opens the door, revealing a lawyer. LAWYER: Hello. I'm here to talk to Ruby Lockwood? RUBY: Yes? LAWYER: First of all, I'd like to offer my condolences. RUBY: Excuse me? LAWYER: About your mother's death? RUBY: Oh... I think you have the wrong person, my mother's been dead for years... LAWYER: Well, I am a representative of the firm your mother was involved with. We were informed of her death a few days ago and started working on- RUBY: Excuse me... What is going on? LAWYER: I understand that you're shaken over recent events... Your deceased mother, Adeline Samuels, left you a fortune of five million dollars. RUBY: ...What?! Scene 7 The next day, Ruby walks into the Shopping Place and enters Paul's office. PAUL: Have you heard? Romeo just pulled out of our- RUBY: Shhh... Ruby shows Paul the five million dollars. RUBY: I solved it. PAUL: How- RUBY: Listen, I'll explain it later. I just found out something very alarming and I need to sort things out. I'll explain it tonight, at dinner. Ok? PAUL: Erm, sure, I guess. RUBY: Ok, love you... Ruby leaves the office and runs into Romeo. ROMEO: You must think I'm a fucking idiot, don't you? RUBY: Romeo, something happened... But I have good news. I won't need your investments. I solved the problem. I won't need you anymore. So you can fuck off once and for all, and never show your face here again, or I will tell your wife EVERYTHING. ROMEO: You're a real bitch, you know that? RUBY: Whatever, have a nice day. Ruby walks off the mall and gets in her car. Meanwhile, Alice walks into the law firm and talks to the lawyer from before. ALICE: Hi... I'm here to pick up the money from my mother's death. LAWYER: Who is your mother? ALICE: Adeline Samuels. LAWYER: ...I think there's been a huge mistake. ALICE: What do you mean? I'm her daughter. LAWYER: The only heiress on Adeline's will was Ruby Lockwood. She picked up the money a few hours ago. ALICE: ...Right. I'm sorry to bother you. Alice leaves the firm, when suddenly she sees Ruby Lockwood on top of a magazine and picks it up. ALICE: Ruby Lockwood... As in THAT Ruby Lockwood?! Alice storms off the law firm. Final Scene Ruby arrives at the building where Adeline lived, and sees Catherine leaving the apartment. RUBY: Hello, sorry... I have a question... CATHERINE: Hello, sweetie, what is it? RUBY: Did you know a woman by the name of Adeline Samuels? CATHERINE: Yes... Very well, actually. Her death was... a tragedy. Why do you ask? RUBY: ...I'm her daughter. CATHERINE: ...Oh my god! Later, Alice arrives to the cemetery when she sees Ruby near her mother's grave. She walks up to her. ALICE: Excuse me, what the hell are you doing near my mother's grave?! Ruby turns to her. RUBY: Alice, right? ALICE: ...Yeah? RUBY: I'm Ruby Lockwood... Your sister. Alice looks at her, shocked. (END)Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes